El signo del amor
by Randuril
Summary: Un secreto que puede traer mucho dinero o mucho dolor. Nabiki Tendo tendrá que elegir.


**Ranma ½ y todas sus situaciones y personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esto por voluntad propia y sin fines de lucro.**

Este fic está escrito en respuesta a un reto propuesto por **rusa-ranmayakane-zk** en el foro de Ranma ½ de esta página.

_**El signo del amor**_

. . .

. .

.

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

Nabiki subió hasta su habitación con algunos bocadillos en un plato y otro a medio comer en una mano, cuando llegó al piso de arriba escuchó algunos ruidos extraños que provenían de la puerta al fondo del pasillo. Se podían oír murmullos, algunos quejidos y gemidos. Respiraban fuertemente.

Se escuchó un:

—Así no.

Y otra voz respondió:

—¿Así te gusta?

La muchacha alzó una ceja interesada y se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta. Acercó el oído y se comió lo que le quedaba de la bola de arroz que tenía en la mano. Masticó despacio mientras aguzaba los sentidos.

—¿Así? —preguntó una voz de varón con la respiración agitada.

—Ajá —fue la ahogada respuesta de la voz femenina.

Nabiki empezó a sonreír despacio mientras asentía con la cabeza. Había reconocido la voz de Ranma y la otra debía ser la de Akane. O sea que su querido cuñadito y su hermana pequeña habían decidido avanzar otro paso en su relación. ¡Tenía que lograr un registro de esto! Luego podría sacar buen dinero de ello.

Tragó la comida pensando si era mejor grabar en un cassette los sonidos o traer la filmadora, abrir la puerta y sorprenderlos en pleno acto. Se dio golpecitos en el labio sacando cuentas de lo que daría mayor rédito económico.

—Bien. ¿Te gusta así? —preguntó Ranma resollando.

—Por favor, un poco más adentro —pidió la chica que lo acompañaba.

—Bien, pero ayúdame —dijo él sin aliento—. Esta no es la mejor posición para eso.

Se escuchó una exclamación simultánea, un gemido y luego un mueble crujió.

—Lo lamento. ¿Te hice daño? —inquirió el muchacho.

—No te preocupes, es solo un poco de sangre —replicó la chica con dulzura—. Continuemos, Ranma. No tenemos mucho tiempo —lo urgió.

Nabiki se llevó una mano a la boca y por poco tira el plato de la impresión. Se quedó allí de pie, girándose hacia un lado y otro, sin saber qué hacer. Había escuchado la otra voz con claridad y no era su hermana Akane. Esa era la inconfundible y cálida voz de Kasumi.

«¿Kasumi?», pensó Nabiki sin poder creérselo. Algo estaba mal, algo estaba muy mal. Luego recordó que ese día una sonriente Akane le comentó que luego de la escuela iría de compras con sus amigas y no regresaría hasta la hora de la cena.

_No tenemos mucho tiempo._

«¿Ranma engaña a Akane?» ¡Imposible! El chico era tan quedado con las mujeres que seguramente no tendría la más mínima posibilidad de tener novia si no fuera porque su padre le arregló el compromiso. No podía ser ahora tan lanzado y engañar a su prometida con su propia hermana.

—Bien, bien. ¡Oh sí! Así está muy bien —dijo Kasumi y hasta lanzó una pequeña risita.

«¡Kasumi! ¿Cómo pudiste?» Nabiki se debatía si debía o no mostrarle pruebas de aquel engaño a su hermana menor. Era cierto que se divertía a su costa, que le sacaba dinero y que se burlaba de su incapacidad para mostrar abiertamente sus sentimientos, pero eso formaba parte de su fraternal relación de hermanas.

No quería ver sufrir a Akane, y sin duda saber esto la haría sufrir, lo sabía, su hermana estaba enamorada de ese tonto chico tan raro y, según sus propias conclusiones, él también la quería. ¿Cómo es que Nabiki Tendo se había equivocado tanto?

Tal vez no era el amor de Ranma lo que estaba en cuestionamiento aquí, sino algo más que él no podía controlar: su instinto, su impulso sexual. Quizás Akane no había podido, o había tenido miedo, de darle lo que él necesitaba, como toda buena mujer japonesa tenía esas ideas sobre reprimir sus propias apetencias. Entonces, el chico, acorralado, ofuscado y confuso, buscó consuelo en la persona más cercana y discreta. Intentar algo con alguna de las otras mujeres que se decían sus prometidas lo pondría de cabeza en el altar, pero con Kasumi... nadie sabría nada.

Nabiki se llevó una mano al pecho. No podía ser, y sin embargo ahí estaban todas las pruebas. Probablemente a su padre no le importaría, después de todo, el compromiso era _con alguna de las Tendo_ y mientras Ranma estuviera para encargarse del dojo nada más importaba. Ella misma había cambiado de lugar por un tiempo con Akane una vez para fastidiarla, divertirse y, de paso, sacar unos cuantos yens del ingenuo artista marcial.

La muchacha se prometió no perjudicar a su hermanita, no quería verla deprimida y triste por días, pero estaba decidida a que ellos supieran que ella los había descubierto, que sintieran la vergüenza de verse desenmascarados. Quizás les sacaría algo de dinero también, solo para que su acto les doliera más, y luego obligaría a Ranma Saotome a portarse bien con su hermana, tendría que contarle la verdad y asumir las consecuencias si es que la quería de verdad. Y si no, entonces tendría que dejarla libre para que siguiera su propio camino y encontrara un hombre que la respetara, y él podría continuar con Kasumi o cualquiera de esas otras mujeres que estaban locas por él.

Nabiki se enderezó. Algo había cambiado en sus ojos al tomar aquella decisión, algo se modificó también dentro de ella cuando eligió a su hermana por sobre el dinero. Escuchaba las respiraciones agitadas del otro lado de la habitación, apretó los labios pensando lo terrible que hubiera sido si en lugar de ella, la propia Akane los hubiera encontrado, y abrió la puerta de un solo movimiento.

Se quedó quieta en el umbral observando con atención el interior del cuarto. En una esquina, Ranma estaba parado encima de varias cajas que parecían llenas a reventar de libros viejos y empujaba un antiguo armario. Mientras, del otro lado del cuarto, Kasumi tiraba del mismo mueble con la intención de moverlo. Había otros muebles descansando contra una de las paredes y muchas más cajas movidas al parecer recientemente, tomando en cuenta las marcas de polvo en el suelo.

Nabiki escaneó la habitación con una mirada dura, detectando todos estos detalles. Ranma y Kasumi soltaron quejidos de esfuerzo y la vieja madera del armario chirrió. Cuando escucharon a la muchacha aclarándose la garganta, voltearon a mirarla al mismo tiempo.

Entonces, Nabiki pestañeó y cuando volvió a mirar el mundo, su mirada había cambiado de nuevo. Toda la ternura, los instintos de protección, los sentimientos fraternales y sus decisiones de momentos atrás se habían ido.

Ya no miró a los dos ocupantes de la habitación con dureza, si no con indiferencia, casi con desgano.

—Y... ¿qué están haciendo? —preguntó. Parecía que preguntaba más bien por cortesía que por curiosidad.

—Ahora que los tíos tendrán que venir a vivir aquí por el problema que tuvieron con su casa, pensé que podríamos dejarles libre el cuarto del fondo —respondió Kasumi—. Había que hacer espacio aquí en el desván para poner los trastos que están en esa habitación.

—Ya veo —replicó Nabiki.

—Le pedí ayuda a Ranma porque no podía hacer el trabajo yo sola —agregó Kasumi sonriendo, después miró el reloj que colgaba de una de las paredes—. ¡Oh! ¡Miren qué tarde es! Tengo muchas cosas que hacer. ¿Podemos continuar mañana, Ranma?

—Desde luego —respondió el muchacho. De un pequeño salto bajó hasta el suelo.

La mayor de las Tendo se acomodó el delantal.

—Avísale a Akane que la cena estará lista muy pronto —le pidió a Nabiki.

—No te preocupes, Akane no ha llegado —dijo su hermana.

—¿Cómo que no ha llegado? —intervino Ranma de pronto.

—¿Quieres saber dónde está? —cuestionó Nabiki—. Por mil yens puedo darte esa información. Es una oferta —le advirtió—, así que aprovecha.

Ranma miró hacia otro lado, un poco sonrojado. Se cruzó de brazos.

—No me interesa saber dónde está —aclaró—. Solo me parece raro que aún no aparezca.

—Por supuesto —sonrió Nabiki. Después miró a su hermana mayor, que ya salía de la habitación—. Deberías ponerte algo en ese corte, Kasumi —dijo.

La aludida se miró el dedo índice.

—Sí, voy a ponerme una bandita. Debió ser una astilla —comentó.

Se alejó hacia el piso de abajo.

—Yo voy a la sala —anunció Ranma.

—¿A esperar que regrese mi hermanita? No te preocupes, salió y la debe estar pasando bien. Era una cita o algo así.

Ranma no dijo nada y tampoco se volteó a mirarla, pero ella pudo ver la tensión en su espalda cuando dijo lo último.

Nabiki tomó otra bola de arroz de su plato y le dio un mordisco mientras iba a su habitación. «¿Kasumi y Ranma?», pensó. Nah, absolutamente imposible. Estaba comprobado. Después de todo, ella no se equivocaba nunca, simplemente se había apresurado a sacar conclusiones, nada más.

Sonrió de costado. Había tenido un momento de debilidad, pero había pasado y no volvería a ocurrir si ella podía evitarlo.

Muchos se preguntaban si Nabiki Tendo tenía en verdad un corazón o era solamente un cuerpo con mente calculadora y fría. Y por supuesto que lo tenía, pero bien resguardado, por si acaso.

**. . .**

**. .**

**.**

.:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:.

Nota de autora: Hola a todos. Como dije más arriba, este fic nació de un reto propuesto en el foro de Ranma ½. El desafío era escribir una historia que contuviera el siguiente pasaje: _«Se podían oír murmullos, algunos quejidos y gemidos. Respiraban fuertemente. Se escuchó un: —Así no. Y otra voz respondió: —¿Así te gusta?»._ Esto daba para imaginarse muchas cosas, ¿qué opinan? Sin duda mis amigas lemoneras de aquellos rumbos pusieron a trabajar su neurona hentai en seguida jaja.

La verdad que desde el principio pensé en una confusión de este tipo, que alguien escuchara y se creyera lo que no es. La gracia de este fic no está en que ustedes cayeran en la trampa de pensar que algo pasaba entre Kasumi y Ranma (seguro que desde el principio no lo creyeron), sino mostrar a Nabiki de otra manera y no solo como la mujer preocupada únicamente por el dinero que veo en otros fics, ella es también una persona común y corriente como todas y tiene sus sentimientos.

Espero que les haya gustado. Gracias por leer.

Romina


End file.
